Solamente… consiste en confiar
by Asakura-Kari
Summary: Sasuke se para a pensar si realmente merece la pena seguir entrenando.. Después de todo, Itachi es demasiado fuerte.. -Song fict- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yuki-chan!


**¡Konnichiwa mortales!**

Bueno… un intento de song fic de Sasuke… o.o dedicado a mi amiguita, Yuki-chan… ¡Hoy es su cumpleaños! Xox se que muchas veces me portado mal con ella.. T soy demasiado orgullosa a veces.. demo.. siempre está hay con su sonrisa! ¡Arigatô! ¡Te quiero mucho!

**Disclaimer:** TOT Por desgracia, nada de la serie de Naruto me pertenece a mí, sino a; Misashi Kishimoto. Aun qué, en este fict yo hago pensar a Sasuke cómo quiero u.ú...

_¡Feliz cumpleaños Yuki-chan!_

* * *

**_- -Solamente... consiste en confiar.- -_**

_Has tenido que cargar con muchas cosas, ¿Verdad?  
__Tú corazón ha estallado llorando,¿Verdad?  
__No puedes abandonar el sueño que elegiste, ¿Verdad?_

Se sentó en la orilla del lago. Agotado… Cansado de llorar… cansado de tener que ser él quién… No. No podía pensar en eso cómo una carga… Él y sólo él vengaría la muerte de su clan.. Miró su reflejo. Allí estaba. Un chico de cabello azul oscuro, ojos negros y con una mirada desafiante.

_Solo eres alguien secundario..  
__A la sombra de otros_

-Itachi…-

Su reflejo se parecía tanto al de su hermano. Ese ser que mató a sus padres. Lo había podido matar esa misma tarde de no ser que el torpe de Naruto se lastimara el tobillo y Kakashi le 'amenizara' con un 'Si no le llevas a la enfermería, mañana no entrenaras.'.

_Lo has hecho tantas veces..  
__Lo intentas todo para no abandonar.._

Se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Tanto entrenamiento sería útil para algo?. Después de todo… El chidori era su ataque mas poderoso, pero ni con esas conseguía lastimar a ese despreciable ser. Ni siquiera rozarle…

_Lo has hecho __tantas veces..  
__¿acaso no te has puesto es pie y has seguido adelante tantas veces?_

Pasó con rudeza una de sus manos entre su cabello, dejándolo desordenado. No podía rendirse… Eso no era digno de un Uchiha. Tenía que seguir entrenando. Cada día más y más… Seguro que pronto lograría su apreciada meta.

_Lo has hecho tantas veces..  
__Nosotros… tantas veces.. hemos confiado.._

Tendría que aguantarse y seguir las instrucciones de su senseii. Nunca había confiado en nadie, pero ese hombre tan despistado le inspiraba confianza. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre el derrotado?. Apretó los puños.

_Tantas veces hemos soñado.. tantas veces..  
__Lo has hecho tantas veces.._

De pequeño soñaba con derrotar a su hermano. En sus sueños él era el perfecto héroe. Él era quién conseguía humillar a su hermano… Él era quien conseguía el poder… Ser respetado.

_¿acaso no has visto tantas estupideces?  
__Tantas veces..__  
__¿acaso no has estado a la sombra de otros tantas veces?_

Esto no podía seguir así… Ahora mismo iria a hablar con Kakashi y… ¿Y qué?. Los demás no alcanzarían sus sueños por él. Tenía que mantenerse a la sombra hasta poder hacerse más fuerte. Oculto. Protegido. Cómo odiaba eso… cómo odiaba depender de los demás…

-¡¡¡Sasuke-kun!!!-

La peculiar voz de la chica pelirosada le saco de sus pensamientos y volteo ligeramente. Sonrió levemente. No podía evitarlo… Sakura le saludaba animadamente con la mano mientras Naruto le reprochaba algo… seguramente tendría que ver con su efusividad a la hora de hablar con Uchiha… Y Kakashi. Río para sus adentros. El maestro miraba a los dos chicos con una gotita en la frente mientras sostenía su apreciado libro de perversidades…

_Ahora eres el protagonista..  
__Por lo menos déjanos soñar lo que queramos._

Se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el pantalón sin dejar de mirar la escena. Estaba claro. ¿Qué importa ser fuerte sino tienes a quien proteger…?. Colocó las manos en los bolsillos e intentó recuperar su postura fría de siempre antes de encontrarse cara a cara con sus compañeros.

-¡Eh! ¡Tú!- El de pelo rubio le señaló con un dedo. -¡La próxima vez…! ¡Yo ganaré!-

-Naruto, no pretendas nunca lastimar a Sasuke-kun!-

-Ohhh… ¡Vamos Sakura-chan! ¡Él me dañó el tobillo! ¿Eso no cuenta?.-

El de cabello oscuro volteo el rostro para evitar que le vieran reír. Esa gente tan extraña era su familia… su apoyo. Ellos le cuidaban siempre. Kakashi le miró y cargo una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué pasa, Kakashi?.-

-¿No es bonito… confiar en la gente?- Le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas y se alejó un poco para sumergirse de nuevo en su pequeño libro.

Sí. Confiar… en ellos.

* * *

¡Cutreee! ¡Cutre, cutre! (se pega contra la pared hasta que uno de producción le avisa que esta en directo) o.o ¡Hola! ¿A que no les gustó?-w- a mi tampoco… ¡Vamos! Sean francos.. xD Sasuke no es capaz de pensar tanto (Se da cuenta de la mirada asesina de Yuki y opta por callar) 

o.o La letrita en cursiva es la traducción de la canción 'Ima made nando mo', que yo sepa.. xD la canción preferida de Yuki Yuki… Bueno.. o.o no me queda nada por decir…

¡Te quiero Yuki! TOT ¡**Las dos locas por Itachi y Sasuke para siempre**!

**La canción:**

_Gaman no renzoku dattaro?_

Has tenido que cargar con muchas cosas, ¿verdad?

_Kokoro de naite itandaro?_

Tú corazon ha estallado llorando, verdad?

_Jibun de kimeia sono yume dake ha yuzurenaindaro_

No puedes abandonar el sueño que elegiste, verda?

_Wa kiyaku dakedo_

Solo eres alguien secundario..

_Kage no hito dakedo_

A la sombra de otros

_Yume to mimuki toki oh yeah yeah _

Cuando te enfrentas con tu sueño

_Manaka ni isasete shoujiki ni isasete_

Dejalo estar en tu interior y sé honesto contigo mismo

_Ima made mandomo_

Lo has hecho tantas veces..

_Nantoka akiramenzu ni_

Lo intentas todo para no abandonar

_Ima made madomo_

Lo has hecho tantas veces..

_Tachi agatte kita janaka?_

¿acaso no te has puesto es pie y has seguido adelante tantas veces?

_Ima made mandomo_

Lo has hecho tantas veces..

_Bokura nandomo shinjite _

Nosotros… tantas veves.. hemos confiado..

_Nandomo yume mite nandomo_

Tantas veces hemos soñado.. tantas veces..

_Ima made madomo_

Lo has hecho tantas veces..

_Baka no miekita janaika?_

¿acaso no has visto tantas estupideces?

_Nandomo_

Tantas veces..

_Hito no kage ni tattekita janaika?_

¿acaso no has estado a la sombra de otros tantas veces?

_Sou shuyaku dayo_

Ahora eres el protagonista

_Jibun no yume kurai wagamama de isasete _

Por lo menos dejanos soñar lo que queramos.


End file.
